


I Never...

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Bones is fed up with her good girl image. She is ready to break free, if only for a night. Dressing as she never would, this Halloween, she has her sights set on one half of a teasing duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never...

Susan ran her hands through her hair one last time, scrunching it up for the massive curl effect. She felt her nerves were just under her skin, wearing something so risqué. No one would expect sweet Susan to come as a siren to the party. She had colored her hair like flames of copper, nothing too drastic, but it brought her own natural red out and sparkled. Her green eyes were hidden behind a mask of greens and purple that trailed down her face with a sprinkling of diamonds. 

She ran her hands down the edges of the golden corset that was just barely holding her in and then adjusted the silky skirt one last time. Her friends would never believe that she would wear something with a slit that high, but it was Halloween and you had to let loose sometime. She was dressed to kill, as any siren would be. From her shimmering hair to the slinky heeled shoes she wore, she was going to have fun tonight. She was going to forget about her good girl image. She was determined that this Puff would be remembered.

She licked her red lips one last time before she opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron. It had been rented out for the Halloween bash of the decade. She stepped into the darkened bar immediately loving the strategically lit candles and the soft glow in certain areas. It added to the mystery that she would be tonight. She glanced around the room, recognizing some of her friends. Most of them did not put much effort into their costumes, but she was determined. 

Susan stepped in and walked slowly to the bar. She knew that she was being stared at as she crossed the room. There was no way that she would not be noticed. “I’ll have a knotgrass mead.” She gave her order with just the hint of flirting. She accepted the glass handed back to her with a sexy smile and turned to face the room.

In a slow perusal of the assorted creatures and characters, she saw what was expected. There were vampires and werewolves. There were girls as kittens. There were others who were trying to be kings and queens. She shook her head as she noticed some trying to dress up as Muggles. She laughed when she noticed the Weasley twins. They would not dress seriously if their lives depended upon it. Fred was covered in a white sheet with eyes cut out trying to scare people around him. George was leaning against the wall laughing at his brother’s antics wearing bandages wrapped around his body like the ancient mummies.

“So, you are starting off with mead tonight?” The voice was soft and sexy next to her ear. Any other time she would have jumped out of her skin, but tonight was different. Tonight she was going to have fun.

Susan turned to the voice beside her. “Justin, you know if you had been here two minutes ago, I would have allowed you to ply me with rum or whiskey or whatever shots may come into your head at any given moment.”

“Oh but, Sue darling, it is fabulous to watch you get flustered when you try new things.” Justin turned to the bar. “Can I have two shots of chocolate liqueur? Thank you.”

“So what you intend to do is give me shots to loosen me up? Do I not look ready to party tonight?” Susan raised an eyebrow at her best friend, well baring Hannah anyway.

“Gods yes, you do. Hell, you could make a man straight in that get up.” Justin took the drinks from the bartender and handed one of them to Susan. “Bottoms up dearie, and hopefully it won’t be just me tonight!”

Susan drank the shot quickly and finished a second before Justin. “So, any prospects yet?”

Justin looked around the room. “I think I may keep my eye on you and follow your lead. Were you not just gazing at the dream team over there?”

Susan picked up her drink again. “Quite possibly. I want to have some fun tonight. They know how to have fun.”

Justin turned and placing his hands on her shoulder. “Sue, sweetie, please be careful. I may be the only one of our friends that truly understands your need to break out of the shell you were put into. Hell, I bet Hannah is still trying to figure out who you are. How she can be your best friend and not know you, I will never understand.”

Susan leaned her head onto one of his hands. “You are right. You my dear will have to make sure I don’t get too far over my head. Now be a proper gentleman and supply me with another drink. I think I need a bit more liquid courage before I enter the midst of gingers.”

Justin laughed as he placed another order for shots. They crooked their arms together and drank as one. “Alright, darling, off you go! I shall keep an eye on you. Don’t think I won’t. I shall also distract our fellow housemates in case they try to figure out who you are.”

“You are a doll, Justin. Maybe we can find you a nice hot man tonight, too.” She kissed her friend’s cheek and glided over to the table where the most noise was happening.

She noticed the eyes of a few of her friends following her. She knew they were out for gossip, and she hoped to supply it for once in her life. She slanted her eyes and took note of everyone in their midst. Ron and Ginny seemed to be discussing something. She recognized Colin Creevey – only he would dress up as Harry Potter and carry a camera. 

There were a few others there as well. One looked to be a pirate of some sort. She really needed to find out who he was. He had the rum apparently. She swished her hips a bit more seductively the last few steps over. She noticed a few people glance at her as she approached.

“I never snuck out after curfew.”

“Drink up, Georgie.” The twins laughed as they both downed their drinks.

“Oh, oh, I have a good one!” Colin spoke up. The others looked at him as Susan stepped into the group, placing her hand on the back of the chair Ron was sitting in. “I never saw Harry naked.”

“Ewww, Colin” a chorus sang out. Just about everyone there took their shots.

“What about you, pretty lady? Have you seen Harry naked?” It was Fred that asked.

Susan laughed. “Yes, I have, but I didn’t have a drink.”

“Sirius, pour the lady a drink. We must get better company here. So, Colin, you know the secret to seeing Harry naked? Don’t stalk him and he will probably change his clothes in front of you. He does it fifty times a day I think.”

The pirate, Sirius, handed Susan a drink. “So, what be your name, lil lady?”

Susan smiled at the pirate accent. “Must you have the real one or shall we go with Veronica?”

Ron looked at the girl. “You look very familiar, but I would recognize you if you were in my year. I know we didn’t have a Veronica, unless you were Slytherin.”

She sat down beside him on the bench and batted her eyes at him. “Maybe I just don’t want to be seen for who I am. I will tell you my name in the morning if you must know, or rather, if you get lucky.”

Ginny glared at her, but she ignored it. “So, Ron, you _are_ going home to Hermione, right? She did leave slightly irritated at you.”

Ron nodded his head and then looked up with a smile on his face. “I never had Hermione mad at me.”

Susan picked up her drink and swallowed with the rest of the group. Fred was watching her. “So, I would assume that we know you if you have felt the wrath of our Hermione.”

Her eyes were twinkling as she smiled seductively at him. “I never snuck into another common room to be with my significant other.” She put her drink to her lips and noticed that she was one of two. Susan and Sirius were the only ones that drank up.

Fred kept looking at George significantly, but Susan tried to not pay them any attention. “Well, I never had sex with a redhead,” said Ginny. To the dismay of her brothers, she drank up. Fred and Sirius followed suit.

“George, no red heads? What is wrong with you? You must keep our ginger alive. Ron has given it up for a brunette, but you!” Fred was shocked, or pretended to be anyway.

Susan looked over at the quiet twin. “No, red heads, hmm? I guess that means we have something in common,” she said with a smile.

“On that note we need more alcohol!” Sirius proclaimed. He poured more rum into all of their glasses.

“So, who are you supposed to be, Sirius?” Susan asked.

“I am Captain Jack Sparrow.”

Susan just looked at him blankly.

“He means that he is a character from a Muggle movie. It is a splendid movie. I really do enjoy watching it.” Colin rattled off some more facts about the movie. “If you were to give the young hero a scar he would be Harry.”

“Colin!” The group rolled their eyes at him. 

Fred stood up and walked over to Susan. He ran a finger down the side of her face. “Your turn, Veronica. Can you stump us all again? I know I have done everything any of them can think of.”

“Really? So, I guess it will be me doing all the drinking if they can’t stump you. I never had sex in the Slytherin common room.” She raised her eyebrows in question to him as she placed the drink to her lips.

“Damn, you are good.”

“A Slytherin! You invited a Slytherin into our midst!” Ron stood up shouting drawing attention to their group.

Susan just laughed. “Sorry, Ron, wrong house. I never got caught sneaking into or out of another Common Room.” She was the only one that took a drink that time.

“Still that is just fraternizing with the enemy!”

“Ron shut up. House rivalries are done with. Have you not realized that you aren’t at school anymore?” George stood up and pushed Fred out of the way. 

“I never kissed someone I didn’t know.” He leaned down and captured her lips in his. He pulled away with a smile and picked up his drink. “Ha! You try to top that one.”

Fred had an odd look on his face. Ron’s mouth was hanging open. Ginny glared at the girl. Colin lowered his camera from the most recent picture he took. “Well, damn, I bet we can’t all do that. Thank goodness, I have already done it before tonight!” Sirius took a quick shot.

Susan never touched her glass and George and Fred both noticed that. “Something you haven’t done then?”

She licked her lips softly and then looked into George’s eyes. “What can I say? I do know you and I don’t randomly go around kissing people I don’t know.” She then winked at Fred. “For the sake of sport, I should remedy that so that you can’t beat me.” She felt all the alcohol in her system already as she stood up. She crossed the circle to Sirius and kissed him softly and sat back down.

“Shiver me timbers, do I get another drink for that one?” Sirius bowed to Susan. “My lady, your humble pirate.”

She laughed. “I shall remember that when I need to go searching for hidden treasure.”

“Ronald, do you plan on coming home tonight?”

The group turned around and saw the Bride of Frankenstein glaring at the other redhead. He sputtered.

“Come on, Hermione, he is just having a bit of fun on Halloween.”

“Yes and his best friend is sitting in a graveyard needing the support of his friends.”

Ginny spoke up as she rolled her eyes at the witch. “Harry is just fine. He told me so himself. He was going there to be alone and then he was going to go home and spend a quiet evening by himself. He didn’t want anyone around – thus our party here.”

“When are you ever going to figure him out? That means that he wants us there!”

“Hermione, stay for another minute or two. Have a few drinks.”

Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione, pulling her into his arms. “Come on, just one more round.” To his credit, his words were only slightly slurring.

Hermione glared at him and accepted the glass handed to her by Sirius. “You are encouraging them, aren’t you?”

Sirius pulled out a wicked smile. “But, of course, we must share in the rum!” He saluted her with his glass before taking a drink. “I never acted like a know-it-all.” He smirked, knowing he had her on that one. “Oh wait, I have on occasion. Come on Hermione, drink up!”

Hermione swallowed the contents of her cup. She sputtered at the first taste of it. “Honestly, can’t you drink with something other than rum?”

Susan moved away from Hermione. She knew the witch had sharp eye and they were practically glued on her. She felt an arm come around her waist and she leaned backwards into the strong chest. She knew the minute she was recognized and almost paled.

Hermione could be a good sport at times, but then again, sometimes she just couldn’t help it. “So, Ron, who is your new friend you were getting chummy with?”

“I wasn’t getting chummy! I don’t know. She knows me though.” Ron tried to get out of the trouble he didn’t realize he was in before.

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Susan with a question on her lips. “They have no idea?”

Susan smiled at her. “None that I can tell.”

“Hermione, you know!”

“Of course I know. I don’t let the pretty package distract me from looking underneath.” Hermione laughed. “I never lied about reading _Hogwarts, a History_.”

Groans could be heard around the group. “Mione, you are the only one that has _ever_ read it.”

“Sorry, Ron. You wanted me to play. I play to win. I won’t be the one stumbling home.” Hermione glanced at her friend again. “Well, that is, if we all make it home.”

Susan laughed. “Thankfully I don’t have too far to go. I already booked a room for the night. I planned on being completely and totally pissed before the end of the night.”

“See George, a smart woman is in your arms right now. She planned ahead. Ron might not be the only one to get a smart one.” Fred leaned into George, who tightened his arms around Susan. “This one likes to drink though, she may be a Ravenclaw!”

“Hermione, did you know she had sex in the Slytherin Common Room?” Ron looked at Hermione wide-eyed.

“I do believe that we had talked about that one time. I told her to be careful and not to get caught.”

“I never did.”

“I never? I never what?” Colin perked up again. The rum was finally getting into his poor brain.

Sirius patted his godson-look-a-like. “It is okay, go back to sleep. It’s just girl talk.”

Fred left his post next to George and slid an arm around Hermione. “So, are you going to tell us who the little vixen is? She knows us; it’s only fair, right?”

Hermione laughed. “Sure, Fred. It’s only fair. Now tell me, did you at least look at her closely enough to know or was she so far below your radar at Hogwarts that you wouldn’t remember?”

“I’m sure I would have remembered her,” said George. He slid one hand up her side, feeling the shivers coming from the body in front of him.

“You knew me, but like Hermione said, I was not on your radar.” Susan was quiet as she responded. A combination of the alcohol and the atmosphere where her identity may come out at any given minute seemed to depress her. She would find a way to leave before her night was completely ruined. She would have at least an hour or so of fond memories.

Hermione shook off the arm of the other twin and walked over to Susan. She knew that look. “Hey, don’t let it get to you. Your secret is safe with me. It always has been.” She put her arms around the girl and hugged her. It was a bit awkward with George not letting go, but the feeling was still there.

Susan’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she smiled at her friend. “Thank you.” She grinned evilly. “On that note, I never kissed a girl.”

All the guys took a drink and then sputtered at Hermione’s “Damn you!” and watched as both girls took a drink.

“Hermione!” Ron pulled his girlfriend into his arms and away from the new evil seductress. “How could you?”

The twins just laughed. Susan winked at Hermione. “Aw, we have all spilt dirty little secrets, what was a kiss between friends?”

Hermione joined her in the laughter. “Oh, Ron, stop it. It wasn’t like we were together or anything. It was back in fourth year. You were too obsessed with your brother’s wife.”

“But you had Krum!”

“So, you have kissed our innocent Hermoine. What else have you done?” The tickling whisper sent shivers through her body again. She twisted her head up and gazed into the blue eyes of the quieter twin.

“How badly do you want to know?” She felt a stiffness forming behind her and she began to sway to the music that was playing in the background. She could hear the chatter and loud noises associated with parties. She ignored them all and focused on what she wanted.

Before he could answer, the next statement came. “I never kissed someone to make someone else jealous.”

“Damn.” George muttered as he took a drink. Susan smiled and took a sip of her own. 

“The question then becomes, will you only kiss the person because you wanted to make someone jealous or do you really want to taste their lips?” She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

His head came down and captured her lips, her mouth opening as his tongue began to invade. She wrapped her arms around him and gave into the sensation.

“Good Godric Gryffindor!!” 

“Close your mouth, Ron. It’s impolite to interrupt a kiss, especially when there is healing magic in it.”

“Come on, Colin; let’s go raid the bar for something else to drink.” Sirius grabbed the boy with the camera and dragged him off.

“Yeah, wait for me, Sirius.” Ginny stood up and followed.

Susan heard all of this in the background, but she didn’t care. She was being held by half of the dream team. She knew that Justin had to be eating his heart out. They had had crushes on them for so long and now she was the one getting the kiss. Not that she could really think that clearly. She moaned as he bit her lip softly before pulling away.

His blue eyes stared into hers so deeply. “I feel like I know exactly who you are. It’s like right there on the tip of my brain.”

“Maybe you should have more alcohol. You might not want me when you know who I am.” She reached out for one of the bottles lying on the tables. “Damn, we need more alcohol.”

He pulled her arm so that she would stop looking. He wrapped an arm around her again. “I can honestly say that right now, I want you no matter who you are.”

Fred, who had walked away, came back bringing more people. “Guess what!” His words were slurring. 

Everyone turned to see him with his arm around another male. “I just found out that this awesome person here knows our Veronica. He may reveal who she is, even when bookworm won’t.” He laughed.

Justin smirked as he caught Susan’s eyes. “I did say I know who she is. In fact, I do believe I bought that dress for her.”

George stiffened behind her. “Really? You bought her clothes. How wonderful.” He could be sarcastic when he needed to. 

Justin smiled at the remark. “Oh yes, she has absolutely horrid taste in clothes sometimes. We decided we were going to party tonight and I absolutely refused to allow her to come out in public dressed like a Catholic school girl. Trust me; she had that costume picked out. I told her that we didn’t have Catholic school girls here in England, but she was almost insistent.”

“Oh, darling, must you tell all of my secrets? I shall begin to reveal yours. Now that you are in the circle you can join in with ‘I Never’ and reveal your darkest side.”

“Hey, I know you.” Ron stood up. He poked Justin the chest. “You…you got petrified, didn’t you?”

“Oh, Ronald, what are we going to do with you?” Hermione shook her head. “Did someone bring more alcohol?”

“Right here, Hermione. Hello there young man.”

“Hello, sir. Justin at your service.” He stopped just short of a leer at Sirius in his costume as he made a bow to the pirate.

“Oh a man after my heart! He wants to be at my service.” Susan turned her head into George’s neck and stifled a laugh.

“You don’t seem to be able to keep a straight face with your friend.” George said close to her ear.

She gazed into his eyes. “Straight and Justin do not belong in the same sentence.”

His eyes widened as a grin split his face. “Really?”

“Do you honestly think I would let a straight man tell me how to dress?” She tossed her hair and looked at their expanding group. She was ready for some quiet time and wondered if she would be able to get him to sneak off to her room. She licked her lips.

Seeing this, George capture her lips in a kiss again, only stiffening when he heard his name muttered from behind him. He pulled back, anger in his eyes. “Angelina. Nice to see you here.”

“I had no intentions of being here, but Oliver insisted because he wanted to see his friends.”

Susan felt the tension in George’s body. She noticed Fred moving into position to protect his twin.

“Well, you can let him know that he missed me. Come on, my little minx, you promised me a dance.” He pulled Susan away from the group and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Hey, just breathe,” she whispered while batting her eyelashes. “She is either going to be insanely jealous and cause a scene or she will leave. Either way, you don’t have to deal with her.” Susan had felt her heart plummet. Tonight had been going so well. She knew from this reaction that this was not a good thing. Feelings were too fresh.

“Please, just kiss me. Kiss me like I’m the only man in the world. Show me that I am important.” He gazed into her green eyes trying to get lost in them.

“You are the only man in the world. I have been watching you for years, just waiting for you to notice me in the shadows. Are you still going to be here when I turn into a pumpkin?” 

“I can’t see you turning into a pumpkin. An apple maybe, but you definitely are not an orange.”

Susan laughed. “An apple? So, does this mean you like apples?”

“Has she left from over there yet?” He asked quietly. He did not want to look back over there.

Susan’s eyes darted to where their group had been playing. “Don’t worry about who is there and who isn’t. I just left my best friend who is crushing on your brother. Nothing serious will be going on over there. Just focus on me.”

“I think I can manage that.” He bent his head and captured her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her body against his, swaying past the stiffness in his pants. His tongue invaded her mouth. On hand slid down her body and cupped her arse, the other remained firmly in the middle of her back.

The kiss was broken when someone jostled into them. They paid them no attention but focused completely on the other person. “How far are you going to take this George?”

“As far as you will let me.” He responded and captured her lips again. They moved in time to the music, hands caressing sides. He guided her to a corner where no one was at and pressed her up against the wall. He released her mouth and moved to her neck, nipping and sucking as her hands wound their way through his hair. He slid his hands down her body, slowly skimming over every curve. The noise in the background faded as they became lost in their own world of lust filled thoughts and actions. One hand slid down her skirt to the slit and slipped up under it, feeling the silky smoothness of her leg. He grasped the underside of it and pulled it up, making her skirt open more to him. 

She wrapped the leg around him and leaned her head back so he would have easier access to her throat and the lovely mounds that were just peeking from the top of the corset. 

He pushed her more firmly against the wall as if to brace her. He grabbed her other leg and she gave a bit of a jump and wrapped both legs around his waist. His hands holding her arse as he plundered her mouth again. His fingers slowly found their way down her arse and to the silky crevice that was completely uncovered. He groaned into her mouth as he slid two fingers inside of her. 

“George,” she moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around him as he released her from the kiss.

“Want you now.” He growled.

She leaned forward and began to suck his neck, right behind the ear, moaning as his fingers caressed her from the inside, moving faster and faster.

“So wet.” He leaned down and kissed her breast. 

“Oh god, George. Faster.” She was clawing his back as his fingers sped up, curling up to her g-spot and making her arch into the wall. “Oh gods.”

He held her tight as her body spasmed around his fingers. He laid his head next to hers along the wall and kissed her softly. 

“You really should get a room, Weasley.”

“Bite me, Angelina.” He released Susan’s legs one at a time so she could regain her balance. “You’re just jealous that I found someone who is not a frigid bitch like you.”

“You arrogant…”

Susan pushed past George. She pulled her wand from somewhere and aimed it directly at Angelina. “Now, look here. I have always liked you and I would really hate to have any issues between us, but I am tied up with George at the moment and I do _not_ need the interference of an ex-girlfriend that wishes she still had him interrupting my night. If you do not mind, please step away from me and my date.”

Angelina stared at the brazen woman in front of her. “Who are you?”

“Oh, you know exactly who I am. I am the one you always laughed at, but let’s see who laughs last. George, are you coming? She had a fabulous idea. I do have a room upstairs.” Susan walked away and felt an arm circle her waist as she began to climb the steps. 

Susan kept her composure all the way up the stairs. She hated confrontations, but her disguise gave her confidence. She held her head high. She knew the eyes of everyone that had been in her party watched as she calmly walked up the stairs into a one-night stand. Something she never did.

Susan led him down the hall and opened the door to her room. She walked inside as George shut the door. She licked her lips and turned around to face him. “So, what…”

He stepped into the room and captured her lips in a kiss of possession. He pushed her back to the bed and lifted her up on it, never breaking the kiss. He left her mouth and followed the trail to her ear and down her neck, sucking and biting.

Susan moaned as he moved on her body. She arched her neck for him as he climbed onto the bed with her, his body covering hers. He slid a knee in between her legs and kept kissing her body. His hands found their way to the corset again and his mouth followed suit. He kissed the mounds that were pushed practically out of the top. He pulled back and gazed at her seductively as he began to loosen the corset, one stitch at a time. 

Desire flared through his eyes as her body was slowly revealed to him. “Oh Merlin, you are beautiful.” He pushed the corset out of the way completely and ran his hands along her back and sides causing shivers within her body. His hands came to rest on her breasts. He bent and took one pert nipple into his mouth as his hands began to knead the mounds. 

“Oh my,” she whispered softly and ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place. She ran her hands over his shoulders as she lost herself in the feel of his tongue on her body. Her dreams never felt this good.

George let one hand slide down to her skirt, finding the waistband. He began to kiss lower, beginning with the underside of her breast, down her flat stomach. He began to pull on the skirt and she lifted her hips, exposing the rest of her body as he flung it on the floor. He caught her eyes and with a devilish grin went right back to her stomach, teasing and licking. He moved lower, nibbling on her hip bones, letting his fingers trail along her soft center.

“George,” she said huskily, her hands still in his hair.

With one last glance at her, he leaned in and licked her lips. She arched her hips into his face. He licked and teased the little nub in front of him, sucking on it while listening to her whimper. He slid one hand down to stroke her opening, sliding fingers in and cupping them inside of her, searching for the little spot hidden within. Once he found it, she began to moan louder on the bed. She pulled her knees up writhing under his ministrations. He felt her body tense around him as her orgasm hit. She screamed his name and began to shudder from the impact of the sensations assaulting her body. 

Susan was panting as he lifted his head and gazed at her. “You are so beautiful.”

She had the decency to blush, but smiled weakly at him. “I think I liked it most when you were screaming my name. Do you think we could try that again?” He slowly moved up her body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. “Only this time, I want to be inside of you when it happens. I want to feel your body tense around me. Do you think you can do that?”

“I’m all yours tonight.” She pulled his head down for a kiss. She tasted herself on his lips and loved knowing that her own dream had come true tonight. “You know, you are wearing far too many clothes for that to happen.”

He quickly stood up and took his clothes off. She just watched as one by one, each article was dropped to the floor. “Your wish is my command.” 

He jumped back on the bed, and she straddled his lap. With an evil smile she impaled herself on his hard cock. “Mmm.” She began to move slowly on top of him. His hands grasped her waist and helped her to create a rhythm. She leaned down and licked the mole on the side of his neck. He began to move her more quickly. 

Susan rose up again and arched backwards. He brought his hands around to cup her breasts as she balanced herself on him. Putting both arms beside them, she leaned backwards, adjusting the angle of his cock inside of her. She rode him as if she would never get the chance again. He slid one hand down and began to stroke her clit as she continued the motions. “Oh George, yes.” She felt the orgasm again as she squeezed her muscles around him. The added pressure sent him over the edge with a shout.

She slowed down her pace and leaned forward, her breasts dangling just above him. He stared into her eyes and rose up to kiss her. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her down beside him. “That was amazing,” was all he could finally say. 

She smiled and kissed him softly, snuggling in close to his body. He pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep. Susan kept her hand over his heart. She loved the feel of the beat underneath her fingers. “If only it could last,” she said quietly.

When the first rays of dawn began to filter into the room, Susan slid out of bed. She knew that her glamour had worn off and she wanted to be gone before he woke up. She pulled on her change of clothes quickly and ran her fingers through her hair. She gathered her clothes from last night and stuffed them into her bag. 

She turned and gazed at George one last time. The sunlight was just beginning to touch him. She knew she needed to hurry, but he was such a vision. She walked back to him quietly and kissed him softly. “Bye George.”

She moved quickly to the door and opened it softly. She looked back one more time and panicked. His eyes were open and watching her slip out. 

“Wait.” George sat up and moved to get out of the bed, but she shut the door and ran downstairs to the floo. 

She grabbed her some powder and went home. She landed with a thud and when she opened her eyes she saw Justin. Tears welled up in her eyes. “I think he saw me.” She threw herself in his arms and began to sob. “He is going to hate me forever now.”

“Shh, it will be alright, baby. If he knows who you are and doesn’t want you, it’s his loss.” Justin walked her to her bedroom. “Come on, sweetie, lay down. Justin will take care of everything. You just get some beauty sleep so you can open your shop up in a few more hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by a Hogsmeade Weekend at Hogwarts is Home on LJ. It was a simple little RPG activity and then hints of George and Susan popped up and WOW! They would not leave my head. I have my kaitydid to keep the inspiration going and holding my hands. 
> 
> She is in charge of the next part, but I have a feeling I will be visiting this again. 
> 
> There is also a H/D that goes hand in hand with this.


End file.
